justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)
(BBE) |artist = and ft. |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2009 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |audio = |mc = 1A: Tulip Tree 1B: Blood Red 2A: Dodger Blue 2B: Bluish |pc = (Original) (Remake) |gc = (Original) to (Remake) |lc = Dark Red (Remake) |pictos = 128 (Original) 131 (Remake) |dura= 3:39 |nowc = JaiHo |choreo = |kcal= 24}}"Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" by and featuring is featured on the Best Buy edition of , and also on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with medium-length purple maroon hair in a side ponytail, silver hoop earrings, violet-red bangles on her right wrist, a violet-red and purple short sari with blue borders, and purple patent stiletto knee-length boots. She also has purple maroon lipstick. Remake In the remake, she has a completely different color scheme. She appears to glow and her skin turns black at some points. Her clothes now are in a different color scheme. She now wears a red and cyan sari with golden borders, her patent stiletto boots are now cyan, her bangles are now red and cyan and her hoop earrings are now golden. Her hair is now also cyan. During the bridge, her skin turns black. JaiHo_Coach_1.png|Original Fatima mashup coach 1 big.png| jaihodestiny.png|Remake Background Original The routine takes place in a small town, likely in India, with shops and power lines outside in the night. Behind the dancer is a small truck vehicle with a light that flashes. Also, a shooting star appears in the sky at some points. At some parts of the routine, confetti rains down. In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the background is lighter. Remake In the remake, the routine takes place in front of a large group of buildings, with light patterns flashing. At one point, the background goes mostly dark except for the light patterns. It seems to be a modern place in India. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Quickly throw your arms out. Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Jaiho jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) JaiHoGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''#thatPOWER'' *''Crucified'' *''Fatima'' (World Music) ' *Follow The Leader'' *''I Like It'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Limbo'' *''Moskau'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Super Bass'' *''Wild'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *South Asian Sounds *1001 Nights Of Dances *All Songs F-J *Solo * *Solo *Unlimited F-J Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves. *Bollywood *Bollywood Arms *Bollywood Babe *Bollywood Circle *Bombay Hips *Bombay Twist *Calling Ganesh *Darjeeling Express *Feel Bollywood *Indian Wave *Mumbai Princess *Pray For Parvati Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by The Pussycat Dolls in the series. *There were some changes in the lyrics throughout all games. **A. R. Rahman s voice saying "Jai Ho!" is not included in the lyrics in the original version of the routine, but has been included in the remake. **"Chase" (from the line "I ll never lose the chase") is misinterpreted as "chance". This error was fixed in the remake. **The original versions show "nothing" spelled in two ways: "nothin'''g" and "nothin' '". **In the remake, when "Jai Ho!" is sung just before the second verse, the entire line is instantly highlighted, and then the word "Escape" instantly appears in place of said line, being almost fully highlighted. ***On and onwards, "Escape" is highlighted slower. Classic *Two unused pictogram from the original version can be found in the pictogram sprite for the remake. *'' '' makes an appearance in four games without being a DLC - it holds the record along with Spectronizer and Nitro Bot. **This is the first song that is included in four games without being a DLC on any of the games. *When the coach is selected in the Party Master mode of Birthday, her moves are off-sync to the music. *In the remake, when the dancer changes color, despite her glove being blue, the pictogram’s arrows are still yellow. Gallery Game Files Jaiho jd2 cover generic.png|'' '' jaiho jdgh cover generic.png|'' '' ( ) jaiho jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) JaiHo Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Jaiho cover albumbkg.png| album background Jaiho banner bkg.png| menu banner Jaiho map bkg.png| map background jaiho_cover@2x.jpg| cover JaiHo_Cover_1024.png| cover jaiho ava.png|Avatar on / jaiho golden ava.png|Golden avatar jaiho diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar jaiho pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms jaiho score background.png| / scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots Jaihomenu.png|'' '' on the menu Jaiho jd2 ready.png| ready screen Jaiho_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Jaiho jdsp ready.png| ready screen Jaiho jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Jaiho jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) jaiho menu.png|'' '' on the menu jaiho load.png| loading screen jaiho coachmenu.png| coach selection screen JaiHoJDNmenu.png|'' '' on the menu (Updated) JaiHoJDNcoachselection.png| coach selection screen (Updated) jaiho jd2018 menu.png|'' '' in the menu jaiho jd2018 load.png| loading screen jaiho jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen OH MY GOD 2.jpg|C1 jaihoremakesh.png|C2 Promotional Images JaihoGameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements JaiHo!(You Are My Destiny)BetaPictogram1.png|Unused pictogram 1 JaiHo!(YouAreMyDestiny)BetaPictogram2.png|Unused pictogram 2 Others Jaiho jd2016 lyric glitch.gif|Lyric glitch on Jaiho jd2018 lyric error.gif|Lyric glitch on ("Escape" is highlighted slower than on the other games) Videos Official Music Video A.R. Rahman, The Pussycat Dolls - Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) ft. Nicole Scherzinger Gameplays Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Summer Party Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Now Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2016 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2017 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2018 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) de:Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Nicole Scherzinger Category:Songs by The Pussycat Dolls Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade